


A Holiday Surprise

by barrys_nygma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrys_nygma/pseuds/barrys_nygma
Summary: Matt and Shiro are hosting a Christmas party at their new house and they hear the doorbell ring and find a new surprise on their front step.





	A Holiday Surprise

Shiro looked outside, and saw a perfect White Christmas outside his house as the snow sprinkled down on the ground like powdered sugar. He could hear the party goers in his NEW house behind him celebrating the holiday loudly with music and alcohol.

“Babe control your brother with the eggnog please! We don’t need a repeat of last year,” He heard his fiance, Matt, yell over the music.

Shiro turned around, and saw Keith leaning on his boyfriend Lance who was holding him up.

“Keith not only can you NOT hold your bourbon, you’re also lactose intolerant,” He told the inebriated human in front of him.

“Shiro I’ll be fine. I have Lance this year,” Keith hiccuped and giggled in Lance’s ear.

“Babe you’ve had like six glasses already, and they made this shit strong,” Lance replied unable to hold in his laughter as he set Keith’s glass on the counter.

“You can take him up to his guest room if you want Lance. He’s not going to make it much longer,” Matt said putting a hand on the back of Keith’s back helping Lance from falling over on top of both of them.

“Thanks for having us both over for Christmas this year guys,”Lance replied standing behind Keith with his hand on his shoulder so he could steer him in the right direction towards the hallway.

“Yeah thank goodness we don’t have to stay in our parent’s small house anymore for the holidays,” Pidge replied from the floor where she was playing the Playstation with Hunk.

Matt was about to reply to that comment when we all heard the doorbell ring.

“I have no idea who that would be,” Matt told everyone as he walked over to the door.

“I’m staying the night as well right? I don’t think Mom and Dad want to come pick me up and Keith was supposed to be my ride home before he crashed here,” Pidge asked Shiro.

Shiro went to open his mouth to tell her of course before he heard a small whimper from the door.

He turned around quickly and ran towards the door to see what was making the sound. He looked over Matt’s shoulder, and saw a little ball of black, and tan fur looking back up at him.

“Shiro! It’s just a puppy! Why would someone do this to a puppy! It still needs it mom,” Matt cried while picking up the little bundle of fur into his arms.

“Come on inside and we’ll talk about everything. It’s too cold outside for the puppy, and for us for that matter,” Shiro replied pulling Matt gently into the house.

Matt ran into the house, and to the blanket closet, and wrapped the little puppy in a blanket to keep it warm.

“Don’t tell me someone left you their baby,” Pidge says pausing her game to look over at Matt who was sitting on the couch gently.

“No! That’s too cheesy. It’s a puppy,” Matt declared loudly as he was petting the little guy on the top of its head.

“Are you guys gonna keep it? Cause it looks like if the person, who rang the doorbell, who the puppy before you they didn’t want it,” Pidge stated coming over to look and pet the puppy.

“I don’t know. Are we gonna keep it Shiro,” Matt asked looking up at him.

Shiro scratched under his chin and bent down to look at the puppy in his fiance’s arms. The puppy was sound asleep in the blanket, and was already dreaming. Were they going to keep it? They would have to think about food and so many other things for this dog as it would get older, and how they would take care of it.

“I guess so. What’s its name gonna be,” He asked sitting down in front of Matt petting the puppy softly.

“Hmmm I’ll call him…. Chewy,” Matt exclaimed hugging the puppy close to his chest.

“I fucking knew it you mega nerd,” Pidge muttered rolling her eyes and turning off the game console and stretching, and walking towards her guest room, “I’m going to bed ya nerds. Give my nephew a kiss for me.”

“Yeah it looks like i’m just gonna go. Congratulations guys on the little holiday surprise,” Hunk waved as he grabbed his keys and exited the house.

“So, where is Chewy gonna stay tonight Mister Holt?”

“With us in bed of course! He needs parents to cuddle up to him! He can’t be cold on christmas!” Matt exclaimed smiling up at Shiro.

Shiro sighed and smiled back as he gave Matt a gentle kiss on his forehead with his hand petting Chewy’s head softly.

“Merry Christmas Shiro. I love you.” Matt whispered leaning up and kissing Shiro softly.

“Merry Christmas Matt, and to you too Chewy,” Shiro replied kissing them both before heading off towards their bedroom and closing the door softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gemma! It's really short (and Un-Beta'd), but I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Christmas!!


End file.
